


Poetry is the window to a soul

by Booker_DeShit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disability, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: A collection of some of my better poems.For now this is a finished work but I might add chapters if I make more poems I deem good enough to share with the public.





	1. Firefly (circa. 2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil something I wrote when I was given the word 'Lighter' as a prompt once.

Brighter than the sun it shone,

Glistening with a fervent light.

Through the sky it had flown,

Carried with the night.

The wind had blown,

Letting the light fly high.

Then with the sun it was gone,

Goodbye, little firefly.


	2. Photograph (circa. 2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem written once on a scrap of cut out paper that resembled a picture frame.

A photograph; a dusty old frame

of decomposing wood.

Peeling away paint; the smell

of the crinkling parchment.

Smiling faces lost in time,

Frozen in the happy moments.

Times that will never return.

Gone

Were the smiles, the twinkle in their eyes.

Gone

Were the laughs, the days spent outside.

Gone,

Buried beneath the ashes,

Stolen by the smoke,

Hidden in the dark.

All that was left

was an old photograph,

And a dusty old frame.


	3. Overhanging Tree (circa. 2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this based on a poem I studied in class ages ago.

At midnight we met under an overhanging tree.

I took a single glance,

Stole it away from you.

But you gave it away willingly,

Letting me drink in the sight.

Hair shone with moonlight,

Skin silver, icy.

Pale as a ghost,

The ghost a memory.

With the mist you drifted,

Away from everything you knew.

As well met at midnight,

Under an overhanging tree.

I stole a glance, before you left for good.


	4. Life Hit Me With A Sledgehammer (circa. 2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a poem competition that I didn't win. Based on my experience of growing up mentally disabled without knowing & getting help for it, & then finding out years later.

Life hit me with a sledgehammer,

Bashed me over the head, slammed into my chest.

It robbed me of my breath,

Made sure my best was never truly my best.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

I went through life, 

Step after painful step.

I looked with eyes clouded by pain,

Hoping I wouldn't misstep.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

People around me carried themselves high,

Chin up! Back straight! Smile wide!

I hunched over, chin to my chest,

Hiding a frown on the inside.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

I looked no different on the outside,

I tried acting accordingly.

I tried, oh, I tried fitting in,

But they saw through my mask & yelled accusingly:

~~==~~==~~==~~==

"You're just lazy", they said,

"Don't try hard enough", they said.

"It hurts me", I say,

"It kills me", I say.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

It wasn't enough,

My best was never my best.

In the end they always found me out,

Found out I wasn't like the rest.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Pointing fingers, 

Shouting, yelling.

"You don't belong here",

To me they were saying.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Life hit me with a sledgehammer,

I was born unlike everyone else.

My normal wasn't the world's normal,

And because of that, I was less.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Life likes hitting people with sledgehammers,

But it doesn't like taking the blame.

Life likes hitting people with sledgehammers,

Because to life, it's all just a game.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

But what sort of world is it, 

Where no one is equal!

A rebel with a cause,

Fighting for my people!

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Deflecting the shouts,

Fighting the lies!

Life hit me with a sledgehammer,

And now I'll hit back till it cries!

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Slander, slurs, insults,

I am stronger than that, now!

No longer is one normal the true norm,

I, a fighter, a protector, for that won't allow.


	5. Verdant Hills (circa. 2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an old crush. My best work to date really.

Verdant hills,

And a joyous sun hung in a young sky

Above the azure waters of a singing river.

A cottage of brick, 

Red tulips, yellow pansies,

Daisies & red carnations.

A garden of colour behind the copper walls of a quaint home.

A single red rose left upon the windowsill,

Petals gently resting upon a blue cloth.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Verdant hills,

And the potent smell of bread wafting through countless fields

Of golden wheat below marshmallow clouds.

Ink upon stained fingers,

Paint decorating clothes.

The smell of the fresh air overpowering,

A reminder of freedom in living,

Freedom of loving.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Verdant hills,

And your sweet voice through empty rooms

Alongside the twanging of my fingers against the guitar strings.

Singing of love, of hate,

Of sadness & happiness.

Songs of passion meant for our ears only.

A kiss to silence it, 

But a kiss speaks far louder than the holler of confessed love.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Verdant hills,

And the gentle touch of pale fingers against scarred wrist

That meet in a chaste embrace under a starry night.

Lupus, Libra,

Scorpius & Sagittarius.

They smile down upon us with the alluring moon.

A beauty unmatched,

But you're the only one

That I see.


	6. Outsider's Eyes (circa. 2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem I wrote when dysphoria was kicking my ass.

If I saw myself,

With the eyes of an outsider:

I'd see a frial, little thing.

But I see myself as strong, as tall.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

If I saw myself,

With the eyes of an outsider:

I'd see big eyes, framed by long lashes.

Flushed cheeks & a little, round nose.

But I see myself with eyebrows narrowed, 

Scarred cheeks with hard angles over soft edges.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

If I saw myself,

With the eyes of an outsider:

I'd see curves in all the right places,

Tight fitting clothing over the best aspects.

But I see myself with shoulders as wide as the hips, 

Muscles over curves.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

If I saw myself,

With the eyes of an outsider:

I'd focus on a soft voice coming from plush lips.

But I hear something deeper, growled out from a stubbled mouth.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

If I saw myself,

With the eyes of an outsider:

I'd see myself.

But I see only what I want to be.


End file.
